prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC25
is the 25th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 414th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Battle on the Beach". Synopsis The girls get competitive on the beach when Nao's shaved ice stand goes against Akane's Okonomiyaki stand. After Miyuki and Reika get roped into it, things soon worsen when their rivalries get the better of them and they are unable to work together where it matters most. '' Summary It is the beginning of the Summer Holiday and Miyuki is disappointed as she doesn't have any plans. She is suddenly called by Akane to come to the beach and she eagerly accepts. Akaoni also find out about the beach through the television and decides to find out more. When Miyuki arrives at the beach, she sees Akane helping her mother at their Beach Okonomiyaki Store. They also find out that Nao is there helping her uncle with his ice dessert shop, along with Reika. With her father's injured back and her brother at camp, Akane forces Miyuki to lend her a hand. She agrees, but she and Reika soon plays witness to the screaming match that soon bursts out between Akane and Nao. This eventually turns into a competition between them when Yayoi drops by to pay them a visit and to gain some inspiration for her drawings. While the rest of them continue their business, Candy and Yayoi have fun in the beach. With both business' booming, the girls each decide they need a break. However, Nao and Akane refuse to calm down and they start to make a challenge out of everything; with Akane winning volleyball, Nao winning soccer, Akane wins at eating watermelon, and Nao winning the sandcastle contest. Meanwhile, Candy plays with a crab and while Yayoi is drawing, she spots something in the water: Akaoni. With a crash of waves, he arrives for fun, but his destructive nature causes problems and he manages to suck Bad End energy out of the people to make an ice cone into a Super Akanbe. The girls quickly transform and battle the Super Akanbe, but Sunny and March try to take down the Akanbe themselves; causing the others to be captured due to their carelessness. The Akanbe creates a snow storm, weakening March and Sunny and causing them to lose strength. Despite their anger at one-another they hold hands to stand against it, and this slowly allows them to overcome it and realize they must work together for success and to protect others. A little competition is fine but they must avoid taking it too far. By turning things into a competition, there is a limit they need to avoid. They rescue the others and transformed to Princess Form in order to defeat the Super Akanbe. Two new decors were recovered and Akaoni retreated. However he isn't in a bad mood at all as he managed to get a tan. In this time, Nao and Akane have learned to work together to create a special, all new Summer menu: the Okonomiyaki and Ice Cone set. Everyone happily enjoys this new menu as they continue to enjoy their summer Holiday. Major Events *Summer holidays started. *The Cures learn that by holding hands, they can combine their powers. *In this episode, Full Bloom*Smile! replaces Yay! Yay! Yay! as the new ending sequence. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hino Masako Trivia *In this episode, Full Bloom*Smile! replaces Yay! Yay! Yay! as the new ending sequence. *The episode title begins with ''"Natsu da! Umi da!", just like episode 26 of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *This is the second episode where some of the Cures ended up trapped inside a Akanbe. The first was with Cure Happy and Cure Peace in episode 14. *In Glitter Force, this is the first time the Japanese food okonomiyaki is called by its Japanese name instead of being given a English name. Edits in Glitter Force * The screen is blurred when Kelsey (Akane) and April (Nao) are playing catch. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!